Seas Of Hate
by GhostDog401
Summary: Summary: Valerie is out for revenge after 'Danny Phantom' kidnapped Danny Fenton  See Without a Second Glance and Maybe I'll Get Another Chance  Will she find out Danny's secret?  Backs Up a Bit From Maybe I'll Get Another Chance
1. Prelude

**Seas of Hate**

Summary: Valerie is out for revenge after _'Danny Phantom' _kidnapped Danny Fenton (See _Without a Second Glance and Maybe I'll Get Another Chance) _Will she find out Danny's secret?

**(Backs up a bit from 1****st**** story)**

**Prelude**

Valerie rode on her hover board tears were running down her cheeks, but couldn't be seen behind her mask. She had just found out moments ago that Danny had been kidnapped, by a ghost. She had left before

Jack and Maddie announced who the ghost was, but that was because she already knew who the ghost was Phantom.

She was going to kill that ghost with-in an inch of its afterlife, because he had destroyed hers. She found him almost right away, and he was coming out of Danny's room.

How dare her, she thought. That was Danny's room and he visits it like it's his. She started to race after him, but then stopped because she heard soft sobs, that belonged to Sam.

She peered through the window, there was Sam she was crying over a frozen body, Danny's body, and in her hand she held a note. Val was positive that it was a ransom note. Her eyes flared, how dare he

Phantom! She was going to have vengeance whether it was destroying the ghost on sight or torturing him slowly and painfully.

She flew off unaware of Sam calling her name from the window; she was lost, lost in her own sea of hate. No islands of hope doted theses oceans.


	2. Failed Tries

**Chapter 1 Failed Tries**

_**4 months and 28 days later**_

Valerie could sense the emptiness inside Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Jazz's grades were failing, Sam was always daydreaming, and Tucker seemed to almost never play on his PDAs, this was always a sign to Valerie that Danny was still locked in his icy prison.

She had tried over and over to destroy the ghost boy, but had failed over and over. It was like every time she got the upper hand a ectoshoot from nowhere would hit her board and throw her off, but every time she turned to glare at the ghost that had shot at her she only saw, Sam, Jack, Maddie, Tucker, or Jazz, holding an ectogun, but the gun was always pointed away from her besides why would they help Danny's murder.

She had tried to comfort Sam and Tucker, but every time she tried to get her point across that Phantom was evil, they would shake their heads and walk away. Once she even heard Sam whisper, "If only she knew."

Knew what, that was the question that still rang in her mind. Was it some secret about Phantom or was it about Danny who knew. Valerie wondered these things as she walked home alone, deep in thought, but these thoughts were shattered, by an alarm that rang and instantly she tapped her bracelet and let her suit over take her.

She allowed her hover board to appear beneath her feet and she took off to look for the ghost. Then she saw it Phantom! Of course, but yet it wasn't the cocky Phantom she knew. He was pale even for a ghost, and was see through as if he had started to fade over the months.

The ghost he was fighting almost caught him, but an ectoblast caught him from behind and there stood Sam, tears on her face and after Phantom had sucked the ghost in the thermos she yelled, "Danny you need to come home. It doesn't matter if you're a ghost or not. Everyone misses you I miss you." Phantom ignored her pleas though and flew off.

Valerie watched the unaware Sam run off crying in the direction of the Fenton house, time to investigate. Val thought to herself and flew off after Sam. Now more confused than ever.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Valerie was surprised at what she saw at the Fenton's house, moments before Sam had gone inside a figure had dove through the roof, right above Danny's room, confused Valerie followed it and looked through Danny's window. There stood or more like floated Phantom he stood above Danny's frozen body, tears falling down his cheeks, wait tears, no, that can't be right ghosts can't feel.

But tears were there, Valerie saw the doorknob turn and saw Phantom try to fly off, but he clasped eyes starting to close.

Then Valerie saw a runny make-up, blood shot eyed Sam walking into the room and gasp, "Danny!"

Wait Danny, Valerie thought. Danny was gone. Then she recalled that Phantom's first name was Danny and it all made sense Valerie decided to wait out and see what happened. That was one of her worst mistakes to make.

**Sorry this is short, but Chapter 2 is going up with it.**

**Also Please Review if I stop getting reviews I might just stop writing**

**Also I would like to thank turkehead987 for review me a lot! THX**


	3. Danny's Return

**Chapter 2 Danny's Return**

_**Starting at the end of Maybe I'll Get Another Chance**_

Valerie lay in her bed, face in her pillow, and her eyes closed. She had just heard that Danny was back, and that he was okay besides a nasty scare that ran down the side of his face, but that wasn't what was bugging her.

No, what bugged her was that Sam was dating Phantom, and that he had actually had the nerve to show up at school a few weeks ago.

**Flashback**

"_Everyone please calm down," Mr. Lancer yelled over the class of course he was ignored. "This is about Danny."_

_Dead silence as everyone turned to see what the old teacher had to say about their ghost abducted classmate._

"_Thank you, as you all know Danny Fenton was kidnapped, by a ghost called the Wisconsin Ghost a few months ago, and I am pleased to tell you that he is fine and will be back in school in a few days."_

_Whispered erupted in the classroom, "Wait it wasn't Phantom who took him?"_

"_Of course not. Phantoms a good guy."_

"_No he's not it's all a trap."_

"_Do you think, his going to be insane now?"  
"Nah, his parents are ghost hunters I'm sure he's fine."_

"_I wonder what happened?"_

"_Do you think he has any scares?"_

"_Yes, now I won't have to listen to that Goth and Geek go on and on about him!"_

"_Hey I heard that."_

"_Me too! Besides I'm not a Geek!"_

"_Your right your Bad Luck!"_

"_Shut-Up!"_

"_Everyone quiet, Maybe a few of you close friends of course can go over to his house after school and talk to him." Mr. Lancer looked at Valerie, Sam, and Tucker. "Then they can relay the message back to us."_

_Everyone nodded and looked at Valerie, Sam, and Tucker too, clearly they expected one of them to go._

_They nodded and said in unison, "We'll go."_

**End Flashback**

**Flashback**

_Valerie, Sam, and Tucker knocked on the Fenton's door._

_Jazz answered it and knowing why they were there said, "He's up in his room."_

_They nodded and going up to his room knocked on his door. There was a bright flash under the door and a voice yelled, "Come in!"_

_Sam pushed open the door and they all saw him lying in a bed a NASA magazine in hand._

_Valerie gasped; A deep pale blue cut went slowly down his face. Starting with his left eye and snaking down to the corner of his mouth__. "__What did Phantom do to you," She yelled, running up to Danny._

_Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Phantom didn't do anything to me."_

"_Stop covering for him, I know that he kidnapped you and that the note said that unless you covered for him then you'll stay in the block of ice."_

_Danny paled, but quickly recovered, "Val, Phantom did nothing."_

_Valerie shook her head and yelled, "Stop it stop covering for him. Why can't you just admit that he took you."_

"_Because he didn't take me Val!" Danny yelled back._

_With that Valerie stormed out the door a disgusted look on her face._

**End Flashback**

**Flashback**

_Valerie ate her lunch slowly deep in thought. She looked over at Sam, Tucker, and Danny. They were all laughing they acted as if nothing had ever happened to Danny and it bugged her. She stared at them in disgust._

_Just then Danny stood up and seemed to tell Sam and Tucker that he'd be right back then he was out the door._

_There was a small flash under the door and then nothing, after a seconded Danny came in with a smile on his face. Next to him was Phantom, Valerie stared eyes seeming to try and burn a whole in Phantom._

_Then Phantom was mobbed, Paulina was the first to him and she said, "Ooo Inviso-Bill will you go out with me."_

_But to everyone's surprise Phantom shook his head and glided over to Sam and hugged her tightly. Phantom hugged Sam! That wasn't supposed to happen, this must be some trick._

_What happened next made Valerie gag. Phantom floated above the crowd and yelled, "Everyone I'm going out with Sam Manson. So please don't swarm me anymore." He looked right at Paulina as he spoke. Then he sat back down._

_Tucker was next he stood up and yelled, "Everyone please cash in your bets."_

_Thousands of students mumbled as they dug into their pockets and began to pay Tucker, as he smiled with each stack of money._

_Valerie just left the room in disgust, maybe if she had stayed around she would have seen Phantom whisper, "Don't worry I'm not the clone."_

_And then watched as Sam smiled and said, "I know."_

**End Flashback**

Yep this was why Valerie was in such a horrible mood, but she knew how she was going to get Phantom back for tricking all her friends, she tapped her bracelet and imminently transformed into her armor and as she flew out the window promised herself that she would save her friends from Phantom's web.

**Please Review Also NEW STORY coming SOON!**

**Title: The Hybid Wars Book 1: The Beginning of the End**


	4. Unwelcomed Help

**Chapter 3 Unwelcomed Help**

"Sam, Tucker, Danny, wait up I have something for you."

They all stopped and Danny turned around and asked, "Ya what is it Val?"

"Here take this," She handed them all a small bracelet.

"What is it?" Tucker asked as he put it on.

"It's an Anti-Ghost thingy. It has three different things it can do watch I'll show you," She grabbed Tucker's wrist not noticing Sam pale and Danny drop his like it was going to bite him.

"Okay well this one acts like a ghost shield," She pushed it and a green shield appeared around Tucker, Sam, Danny, and Valerie. Danny sighed so far so good. "Okay and this one causes a gun to come out the top." She pushed another button and an ectogun came out the top of the bracelet. "And finally this one shocks all ghosts within three feet." Danny gasped giving a pale Sam a frightened look as Valerie pushed the button.

The pain came at once and he was on the ground. It felt like a thousand knives entering his body and twisting around back and forth. The scare on his face started to shin a deep blue and the pain there was almost unbearable.

Then he hears Sam yell, "Valerie shut it off its hurting Danny!"

And the pain stopped leaving Danny on the ground seeming half dead **(No Pun Intended)**

"Oh my gosh what happened," Valerie gasped kneeling next to Danny who moaned "I know a ghost must be over shadowing him. I bet its Phantom, don't worry guys I'll take out Phantom." Valerie got ready to take out a gun and shot Phantom out of Danny.

"No Val don't," Sam jumped in front of her eyes darting back and forth and she paled. "I mean the scare on Danny's cheek sometimes it reacts to ghost weapons and they hurt him."

Valerie could tell she wasn't getting the whole truth, but accepted the answer putting the gun away and saying, "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know is he going to be okay?"

"Yes," Sam said shakily. "But, we better get him home. Come on Tuck."

Tucker helped lift Danny as Valerie said, "Wait let me help, and I really can."

"No," Sam snapped. "You've helped enough.

Tucker gave Valerie a smpathatic look and was off with Sam.

"Why," Valerie asked herself. "Sam obviously loves Danny, but why does she date Phantom. Maybe it was the ransom note." And she began to walk away done the street.

She didn't see the glowing green eyes watching her or the female ghost speed away to tell Danny.

**Sorry SUPER SHORT, but I am running out of ideas HELP ME PLZ!**

"**PM me Or Review**


	5. Dani!

**Chapter 4 Dani!**

Valerie stopped as she walked by Danny's house and looked up at his window, she really hoped that he was okay.

Then she froze as a black and white figure zoomed out of room, Phantom!

She tapped her bracelet turning her into the Red Huntress and flew after the figure aiming her gun, she shot down the figure and satisfied dove after it, but as she neared the ground she got a big surprise although the figure was a Phantom, it wasn't the right one and Valerie put her board away and ran to the groaning figure.

"Dani," Valerie cried. "Oh Dani, I'm so sorry I thought that you were Phantom!" She knelt next to Dani and made sure that she was alright. Checking where she had shot her and the scraps from her crash.

The girl looked up at her and smiled, "Hey, Val it's good to see ya." The girl's white hair hung down over her face and her ponytail was coming undone, but her eyes were full of happiness as she tackled Valerie in a hug.

"Whoa," Valerie said as she fell over. "I know it's good to see you too, are you alright where have you been?"

Dani shrugged, "Just the next town over, I've been holding out okay."

Valerie looked at her and then said, "Change, and then you're coming home with me."

"What!" Dani said looking nervous. "But, Val I'm fine really! I don't. . . I don't need any help!"

Valerie didn't believe the last part, "Oh come on you were at Danny's for something. By the way how does he know you?"

Dani's eyes looked nervously from side to side before she said, "Um, I helped rescue him from the ghost that took him."

"Really?" Valerie said. "You fought against your own cousin."

"What? No, of course not! Val Phantom didn't take Danny another ghost did, you know Vlad," Dani said starled.

"Vlad," Valerie repeated spitting out the name. "That stupid no good halfa, he used me!"

Dani looked at her confused and said, "You know?"

"Yes, I saw him change after you left, but that's not important right now. Right now I'm taking you home."

Dani started to float away, but Valerie seeing it coming grabbed her ankle and said, "Look your coming with me one way or another. So either you can come by yourself or I drag you back."

Dani sighed and flew back down making to two blue rings appear around her and changed into her human form. Hair turning black, her red hat appearing, eyes turning blue, and her outfit was replaced by a blue hoodie and red shorts, finally her ghostly glow disappeared.

"Okay," Valerie spoke, bringing out her hover board. "Hop on we're going home."

Dani sighed and climbed onto the hover board and Valerie speed off to her house.

When they got home Valerie changed back and opened up the door, "Dad!" She called. "Dad can you come here I need some help."

Mr. Gray **(Sorry forgot his first name)** was down in a seconded, yelling, "What is it! Did you get hurt?" Then turning to Dani asked, "Who are you?"

"Dad, this is Dani. Um. . . I meant her a while ago and I was wondering if she could maybe you know stay here, because she doesn't have a place to stay."

Mr. Gray looked Dani up and down and then sighed, "Val, I don't know we can barely get along now. Maybe I can just call an orphanage."

Valerie saw Dani's eyes dart to the door and she began to inch away, but Valerie put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Dad, please, I'll work a little more, please this is more important than ghost hunting to me."

Mr. Gray looked her and then sighed, "Fine, but you have to watch her okay."

Valerie pumped her fist in the air and yelled, "Yes, thanks Dad!" She hugged him and then grabbing Dani said, "Come on I'll show you where you'll sleep."

Dani followed Valerie into the spare room next to Valerie's and opened the door.

The room was empty and dust for that matter and she blinked and said, "I'm going to sleep here?"

Valerie sighed and said, "Sorry it's the only other room, but don't worry I betcha Danny has some old stuff, plus I have a little money we can use to decorate."

Dani nodded and then said, "Okay come on lets go."

"Now?" Valerie said as Dani tapped her braclet for her.

"Yes, now I want a bed!" Dani jumped onto Valerie's hover board as Valerie made it appear. "Come on let's go!"

Valerie smiled at the energetic girl and said, "Fine let's go."

With that she flew out the window.

When Dani and Valerie arrived at Danny's Dani practically flew over to the door **(Bad Pun) **and Valerie had to laugh as she knocked on the door a smile on her face.

Valerie came and joined her just as Mrs. Fenton answered the door and said, "Oh Dani what a pleasant surprise I haven't seen you since Danny's return. How are you doing?" Mrs. Fenton didn't seem to notice Valerie as she bear hugged Dani.

"I'm fine Mrs. Fenton," Valerie stood in the corner of the door way uncomfortable before Dani grabbed her hand and said, "Hey, Mrs. Fenton this is Valerie, I'm staying with her now, um do you have an extra bed I could have."

Mrs. Fenton smiled and said, "Of course Dani, you're like family to us. Kids come down Dani's here!" Mrs. Fenton yelled down to the kids.

Danny was the first down and he practically tackled Dani and made sure that she was okay, almost like the way Phantom did to her.

Pulling Dani away she asked, "Um Dani do they you know, know?"

Dani nodded and said, "Yep no secrets from them."

Valerie smiled and said, "So Danny I heard Dani helped saved you."

Danny nodded and hugged Dani, "Yep she's great! I'm glad she's found a home." Then to Valerie he said, "Thank you, but promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Valerie asked.

"That you won't hurt her," Danny gave Valerie a serious look almost like Phantom's and the stare sent a shiver down her spine.

"Promise," She said. "But, I need a something from you."

"What?" Danny said raising his eyebrows.

"I need you to tell me the truth, like how you got the scare mainly, and why it's affected by my ghost weapons."

She saw Danny rub his neck nervously, but before he could say anything Sam, who had been standing in the background said, "You might as well know, Val. You see when Danny was kidnapped, the ghost tried to pull half of his life out of him to change him into a half ghost like Dani."

_Or Vlad, _Valerie thought, not noticing Danny shake his head.

"Well you see it didn't work, but Danny lived. Now though he carries the scare which is full of ghost DNA which causes him to be affected by weapons."

Valerie saw Danny and Tucker nodded their heads in agreement and although she was pretty sure she wasn't getting everything she nodded her head.

"Okay Dani, Valerie here's the old bed. Do you need anything else?" Mrs. Fenton's voice broke her thoughts.

And Dani replied saying, "Do you maybe have any extra paint, you know besides green spray paint?"

Mrs. Fenton smiled and pulled out to cans of light blue paint and said, "I thought so."

Dani smiled and hugging Mrs. Fenton turned ghost and grabbed the paint putting it on the bed then grabbed the front of the bed and turning it intangible flew it out of the room.

Valerie sighed and said, "Well that's my cue." And left as well.

**Okay so here is Dani!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Maybe two more, maybe one? Who Knows?**


	6. What, How, When?

**Chapter 5 What, How, When?**

Valerie raised her hand almost at the same time as Danny, Mr. Lancer nodded to Danny first and he asked, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Lancer smiled and nodded without a word. **(Remember he knows) **then he nodded at Valerie.

"Can I go to the nurse's office I fell sick," Valerie knew that she almost never used this excuse and was pretty sure that she had to right away, but Mr. Lancer looked at her and said, "Are you sure Miss. Gray you look fine."

"Please, Mr. Lancer," She groaned clutching her stomach, a few kids laughed, but she knew that a ghost was nearby. **(I have decided that she has a bracelet that heats up when a ghost is nearby. It can't work on Danny, Vlad, or Dani because it isn't strong enough.)** This time Mr. Lancer nodded and Valerie ran out the door.

As soon as she was out of sight she tapped her bracelet and brought out her hover board. Then she zoomed off she found Phantom already battling the ghost and stood back to watch the fight aiming her gun at Phantom.

_I'll just wait in tell he's all tired out and then I have him, _She thought, not think about what Dani would think after she had caught her cousin. **(I have decided that Dani is home sick) **

She watched as the ghost Phantom was fight a big robot looking guy yelled, "I will have your pelt hanging from my wall, Phantom before I am through with you."

Phantom rolled his eyes and then pulled out a Thermos, a Fenton Thermos. _Great, _Valerie thought. _He has them give him the Fenton's weapons and dates Sam. Man this ransom note was harsh. _

Phantom sucked the ghost into the Thermos and started to fly off, but Valerie acted fast she shot Phantom, square in the back and he screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground. Valerie followed grabbing him just before he hit the ground and putting ectocuffs around his arms and legs.

"Okay Phantom, you're gonna come silently or who knows I might hurt Dani," Valerie knew that she would never do that, but it was a good threat.

Phantom's pained eyes filled with worry and he tried to speak, but it came out as a groan and he closed his eyes. It was then that Valerie noticed the scar across his face almost like Danny's and she wondered if they had gotten the ghost DNA from Phantom who knew. She dismissed it after that and flew off once she was done with Phantom she would have all the answers.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Valerie saw Phantom's eyes force open and then they shot open with a jolt and he began to struggle against the ropes that tied his to his chair.

Valerie laughed and said, "It's no good spook. Those are ghost proof ropes and remember I have Dani."

Phantom's eyes softened with sadness and said softly, "I thought you kept promises Val and I know that Danny made you promise not to hurt Dani. Do you know how much he means to her?"

For a second Valerie froze she had never thought about how Danny had known Dani, but as soon as Phantom had talked about it, the thought erupted in her mind. "Okay kid, for my first question I want to know how Danny knows Dani and don't call me Val."

Phantom sighed and he said, "Valerie do you know that Dani is a clone?"

Valerie shook her head unsure of where this was going.

"Well she is. Dani's made up of two people, Danny Fenton and me. Vlad Plasmius stole DNA from both of us and used it to create Dani. After she refused to follow him anymore he was set on destroying her. He sent you to do it, luckily it didn't work. Now you see Danny loved Dani like a sister, and that's why he never thought of her as a clone. When she flew off he was heartbroken and waited hoping that she would return. She did return and can't you see he trusts you not to hurt her."

Valerie stared at Phantom he had spoken as if he was Danny, but now this explained so much. Finally she found her voice and asked, "Okay, then for my next question I want to know what was on the ransom note."

Phantom gave her a blank look of confusion and then laughed, how dare he laugh. "A ransom note really!" He continued to laugh as he gasped for air. "That wasn't a ransom not, I've known Sam, Tucker, _and _Danny ever since I've come here. Valerie I came to help Danny and left a note to let them know how to contact me. Yes, I froze Danny's body, but it was half dead. I was asked to in tell an answer was found."

Valerie still wasn't buying it she knew somewhere in there, a lie was being covered. "Okay, then Phantom, here's my next demand I am going to call Sam, Tucker, _and _Danny and have them come over here how's that."

Phantom's eyes grew big with fear and Valerie knew she had found out something, but he found his voice and said, "Can I call them, you can sit right here and watch me so that you know nothing weird is going on."

Valerie thought and then nodded and said, "On speaker."

Phantom nodded his head, and Valerie dialed the number, it only rang twice before Sam picked up the phone.

"Hello," She spoke through the phone, "Who is this?"

Valerie opened her mouth to talk, but Phantom screamed first, "Sam, get Tucker and Danny! Its Phantom, I could really use your help! The Red Huntress has me, I don't know where."

"Danny!" Sam cried. "Valerie if you can hear me, I want you to let him go now he didn't do anything!"

Valerie gasped how did she know that she was the Red Huntress no one knew that, "How did you know?" She asked Sam.

"Oh a little birdie told me," Sam said sarcastically. "Now let him go Valerie you're making a huge mistake."

Valerie huffed, "No I'm not! I'm getting revenge!"

"Valerie why can't you see that he hasn't done anything wrong! There was never a ransom note, he never tried to kidnap or hurt anybody, why are you the only one who can't see that."

Valerie found herself at a loss for words, "Sam," she said finally. "Sam if you want to come see him I'm at the old hotel on Maple."

The phone went dead before Valerie was even finished and she stared at Phantom who grinned a goofy grin almost like Danny's, but again she shook it off.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Valerie saw Sam walk in, eyes wild and she yelled, "Where is he!"

"Sam, you don't have to pretend anymore! He won't hurt anyone anymore," Valerie tried to get Sam to see her point.

Sam gave her a disgusted look and shoved by her and saw Phantom, "Oh Danny!" She cried and began to untie the ectoropes.

"Sam, stop he's dangerous," Valerie grabbed her, but Sam did something she never thought she'd see Sam do.

She turned around and punched Valerie in the face. If she hadn't had her mask down she would have had at least a broken nose and she winced.

"That's for never seeing past you own hate!" Sam cried and threw another punch that Valerie dodged, but Sam saw the trick and tripped her. "That's for not accepting that Phantom could be good." Sam was blinded by her own anger and she began to throw another punch. "And this. . ."

A gloved hand caught he punch and Valerie looked up to see Phantom who had gotten out of his loosened ropes and he whispered, "Sam it's not worth it. She's not worth it. I'm okay see." He floated up and turned in a circle to prove it. "Come on lets go."

Phantom began to fly off with Sam, but Valerie wasn't done with him and reached out and grabbed Phantom's ankle, "This ghost is mine." She hissed and she tapped a button on her bracelet.

Phantom dropped Sam and screamed in pain. Sam came around behind Valerie and started to smack her back, but Valerie didn't notice. This time she Phantom wasn't going to get another chance, this time Phantom was done for. She clenched her teeth and sent the volts that covered Phantom up to a higher level.

His screaming filled the air, and his hair stood up on end. His eyes were closed with pain and he twisted trying to get away, finally he stopped trying and simply fell to the ground. Valerie pushed aside Sam and knelt neck to Phantom, ready to destroy this ghost once and for all, but then she froze.

Two blue rings had appeared around Phantom and they started to split going up and down. After it was complete Valerie gasped and fell backwards. "No," She gasped. "It's not possible."

There in front of her was Danny, Danny Fenton. Raven black hair stood out all over and the scare on his face glowed slightly, but happened next hurt the most.

Dani came flying in and landed next to her cousin/clone and then glared at Valerie. "How could you!" She cried. "How could you! Valerie I can't believe, when Sam called I thought. . . I thought that I could save him, but now . . .!" She grabbed Danny's lifeless body and flew away.

Sam followed her, but stopped next to Valerie and told her, "He trusted you Valerie not to hurt Dani, but in this way you've hurt her the most." With that Sam ran off, leaving Valerie alone, alone with her thoughts and wonders.

**Uh-Oh Valerie knows what WILL HAPPEN NEXT!**

**Please Review I want to see if I can get atleast ten on this story!**


	7. What Have I Done

**Chapter 6 What Have I Done**

Valerie stared helplessly at the empty seat in between Sam and Tucker. Sam caught her eyes and glared at her. Her violet eyes like daggers. Valerie turned away. What had she done?

Danny hadn't been at school for the last two days, Dani had run away in tears, and every time Valerie found her on the streets she'd zoom off in tears. Valerie felt her own eyes start to get wet with tears, but she shook them away.

_No, _She told herself. _No, you aren't going to cry for him. He lied to you and tried to get you on his side. He tried to trick you by pretending to be your friend, he. . .he. _She stopped and let new tears form and run down her cheeks she knew that she was telling lies, trying to justify what she had done, but she couldn't.

Danny's pained filled face shot up to the surface of her mind and this time she couldn't help it she shot up her hand and even without waiting to get called on she asked, "Mr. Lancer can I go to the nurse's office I'm starting to feel sick again."

Seeing her tear lined cheeks Mr. Lancer nodded and Valerie raced out the door. She now let the tears fall freely and she ran out of the building changing into her suit along the way. She jumped onto her hover board and zoomed off into the air, towards the Fenton's.

_Do they know? _She wondered as she flew. They had known about Dani so maybe they knew about Danny. _Still, _She thought. _Maybe I shouldn't mention it._

She flew up to Danny's window the curtains were shut and Valerie pounded on the window in tell two blue eyes stared at her and her heart almost leapt for joy. "Oh Danny I thought that I had killed you are you. . ." She stopped something was missing, she looked again and realized that the scar was missing.

"Go away Hunter," The person in the window hissed.

"Dani, I'm sorry I didn't. . ." But the shade was shut and Valerie was cut off. New tears began to form and she wondered what she was going to do now. She looked at the window wondering if she had enough money to replace it if she just busted into it.

But, just as she was about to the window opened and she found herself face to face with an angry Dani. "I will tell you again and make it slow this time Hunter," Dani's eyes glowed green and Valerie flinched. "Go. . . Away. . . Now!" Dani was about to slam shut the window, but Valerie stuck in her gun to stop it and said sharply,

"No, I want to help him."

Dani simple grabbed Valerie's gun and pushed it away, "Valerie you couldn't see past your anger and hate. You lost yourself in your own revenge, you lost yourself so much that you couldn't see that some ghosts are good." With that the window slammed shut.

"That's it," Valerie hissed and aiming her smallest gun, shot the window. It shattered and there was a bright flash as someone changed forms inside probably Dani. Valerie flew in and before Dani could attack had her away and in ectocuffs.

"Let me go," Dani hissed, struggling.

Valerie ignored her, and went over to a sleeping Danny he was pale, the scare on his face still glowed and his face was screwed up in pain. "What have I done?" Valerie asked herself feeling more tears find their way out.

She flinched as Danny screamed out in pain, and the scare glowed more brightly, a wavy figure was trying to get of his body. Danny continued to scream in tell Dani, who had managed to stand up, hopped over to him and place her hand on the scare and make her hand grow green. Soon Danny was quiet and the scare glowed less.

Valerie looked at Dani and she could see that Dani was losing energy, "What are you doing?" Valerie asked.

"I'm made up of Danny," Dani said tiredly. "I have his DNA. Every time, he seems like he's going to go, I help stabilize him better. Trust me we don't want a repeat of the Guys In White accident." She grimaced.

"The what?" Valerie asked confuse. "And what was that wavy thing?"

Dani, sighed, "You're not leaving in tell I tell you are you."

Valerie shook her head and Dani continued, "Fine, you let me go, pay for the window, stop hunting my cousin, and then you better sit down it's a long story.

Valerie took off Dani's ectocuffs and sat down on a chair my Danny's bed. "Okay, I'll pay for the window and stop hunting Phantom now tell the story."

Dani sighed rubbing her wrists and she grabbed another chair and sat down, "Okay, let's see where to begin. . ." And as Dani told Valerie the story, Valerie's eyes got wider and wider. **(Story being told **_**Without a Second Glance **_**and **_**Maybe I'll Get Another Chance**_**) **

At the very end Valerie was trembling and she felt horrible. She had hunted Danny for a long time and she hadn't listened to anyone when they had told her that he wasn't bad, or that there was never a ransom note. She had been lost in her own _sea of hate _she hadn't been able to see what was right in front of her.

Dani sighed and standing up pointed the window, "No Hunter you can go."

Valerie nodded and started to walk towards the shattered window, "Dani, one last thing do you still hate me?"

Dani gave her an odd stare and sighed, "I don't know Valerie, you've hunted me, you've hurt my cousin more than once, yet you gave me a place to stay, but I wonder if this would be different if I was full ghost."

Valerie nodded and she flew out the window alone with her thoughts, _Not all ghosts are bad Val, _She remembered Danny's words and again tears began to form, she wished that she had listened to Danny before. Lost in her own sorrow Valerie didn't even realize that Dani had called her Valerie instead of Hunter during their last talk.

**I know this chapter doesn't have a lot of action, but Valerie needed to know what had happened to Danny before. Don't worry action SOON!**

**Also Please Review, remember my goal is at least ten reviews.**


	8. Valerie's Plan & Meeting Another Halfa

**Chapter 7 Valerie's Plan and Meeting yet another Halfa**

Valerie sighed, she had paid for the Fenton's window, but breaking into their house and then _attacking _Dani didn't get her very high on the Fenton's list or Sam's and Tucker's.

She sighed she liked Tucker, she missed his goofy grin and his annoying/cute comments. She shook her head where was this coming from? Tucker was a geek, but still she thought. He never had anything else to love. Sam and Danny were destined for each other, so Tucker fell in love with technology.

Valerie sighed, if she ever got out of this mess maybe she could get Tucker to trade his technology for her, she smiled at that thought. Sure, she thought. Why not Danny and Sam got together sorta. Remembering how it was more that she was dating Phantom who was Danny so, urg never mind. She continued her thoughts, so why not Tucker and me?

A knock came at Valerie's door and Mr. Gray walked in, "Valerie sweetie are you okay? Where's Dani?"

Valerie looked up at her dad trying not to show the hurt in her eyes, she was lucky that she hadn't bothered to change out of her ghost hunting suit otherwise her father would ask why she had been crying.

She sighed she wish she could tell her dad everything, but it wasn't her information to give. So she simple told him, "I'm fine dad and Dani is at the Fenton's."

Her dad gave her a knowing look, but didn't push her. He just sighed and as he left the room said, "I'm always here okay."

Valerie nodded with a sigh and gave her dad a fake smile before going back to her thoughts. Mr. Gray left without a word, feeling worried for his daughter.

Valerie hearing her father's footsteps fade stood up and went over to her desk and grabbing her laptop walked silently over to Dani's abandoned bedroom. Valerie opened the door and gasped in amazement, the room was amazing.

The walls were covered with the bright blue paint that Mrs. Fenton had given her, with stars dotting the ceiling and walls. **(Danny's clone and Danny likes space) **and the old bed looked brand new sitting in the corner. A single wooden desk was by the bed with a chair tucked neatly into it. Papers were on the desk and not being able to resist Valerie picked them up and sitting on the bed began to look at them.

The first one was a bunch of doodles; most of Dani and Danny together, Dani was an AMAZING ARTIST. The doodles were incomplete, but Valerie could still see the emotions on their faces.

She turned to the next page, it was only one drawing, it took up the whole page and it was colored roughly and the lines were bold. It was a picture of Danny and Dani both were in ghost form they were sitting on top of a building cheerful laughing expressions on their faces, as they watched the sunset over Amity Park.

Valerie turned to the next piece of paper it was a list of art supplies, it read. . .

**Get**

Paint

Paintbrushes

Canvas

Pallet

The list ended and Valerie flipped back through the drawings, it made sense. Danny's birthday was soon and apparently Dani wanted to do something for him, that's why Valerie hardly ever saw Dani she was working on the painting for Danny.

Stuffing the shopping list into her pocket **(Yes her hunting suit has a pocket)** Valerie, silently promised herself that she would buy everything for Dani, Valerie owed her that. Then putting the papers back on the desk Valerie began to boot up her laptop and look for what she came for.

She carefully pulled a few of Dani's hairs off her pillow, some were white some were black, perfect. After scanning them to make sure they were Dani's Valerie, hooked up her laptop and began to type. If she was right this could save Danny's life.

She heard her laptop ding, and she practically cried with relief it would work. She just had to get somebody to trust her again, again, who was ever going to see her again.

She sighed she would have to think about that later, what she needed now was to get her idea to Dani, Sam, or Tucker.

She opened the window leaving her laptop on Dani's bed, and stuffing the stuff she would need into a backpack and spare pockets Valerie made her hover board appear and she was in the air.

She flew straight for the Fenton's house, planning on using the busted window to get into the house, she had told the window people not to fix it in tell tomorrow, so Valerie was pretty sure that she could get in.

Valerie was close to the Fenton's house, but what happened next made her stop suddenly, her board was shaking as the wind blew around her.

Valerie had to double check, it couldn't have been _him. _She went slowly up to Danny's window and froze. There was Vlad, he was in human form, and he had Dani up against the wall and he was talking with fake sweetness.

"Oh dear whatever will young Danielle tell Danny's parents, after the find Daniel missing and blood on the covers. Oh and let's not forget you missing and me unconscious," Dani choked from the presser Vlad was starting to put on her throat.

Finally she gasped, "They won't believe you."

Vlad laughed tightening his grip on Dani, "Oh I think they will, after they find Daniel's body with a note written in your hand writhing next to it." Vlad smiled crazily, and continued. "You see Danielle, I have this plan all figured out." Vlad held up a small note and Dani's eyes grew wide.

"How," She gasped. "How, did you find that."

"Oh Danielle I had you write this right before you betrayed me remember," Vlad fanned her with the note.

Dani in turned tried to bite it, or she tried to bite his hand, Valerie couldn't tell.

Finally Valerie couldn't take it anymore, she had to save Dani, but she couldn't let Vlad know that she knew his secret. She gulped and flew into the room, "Mayor Masters, what are you doing here?" She asked making her hover board disappear. "What's going on?"

Quick as a cat Vlad moved so that it looked like Dani was choking him. Gasping he reached for Valerie while holding Dani's hands in place with his. "Valerie you have to help me protect Daniel this ghost girl is trying to kill him."

Man Vlad was good, Valerie thought, but quickly shook her head to clear it. She had to play dumb, "Um Mayor Masters that girl is human." Luckily Dani was in human form.

"No Valerie, sweetie this is a trap. This girl wants you to think that she is human, please help me," Valerie watched as Vlad made his eyes go back into his head, and she heard him pretending to gasp.

Gross, Valerie thought, before taking out a gun and _aiming it at Dani. _

Dani's eyes went wild and she began to struggle against Vlad.

Valerie squinted her eyes and said, "Times up ghost." Valerie saw the smug grin on Vlad's face, but soon it turned to pain and he fell to the ground, dropping Dani, who turned ghost.

Dani gave Valerie a weird look and then spotted the smoking gun, "I guess I should thank you." Dani said.

"You're welcome Dani, and really I am sorry," Valerie answered.

"I know Val, but you see," She stopped mid-sentence and her eyes went wild. Danny was breathing heavily, his face was twisted in pain, the scare glowed brightly and more of the waving thing came out of Danny's body, finally his screams echoed in the quiet room.

Dani rushed to his sides and tried to heal him, but nothing happened, it was the final straw, Danny was dying. Valerie watched the tears go down Dani's cheeks endlessly, Dani was watching the closes person to her die and there was nothing she could do.

Nothing Dani can do, Valerie thought. But I can do something.

"Dani," Valerie yelled. "Watch Vlad hit the fruit loop every time he wakes up." With that Valerie set to work, but she had a nasty feeling it was too late.


	9. Danny Dead or Alive or Both

**Chapter 8 Danny Dead or Alive or Both**

**Valerie's Pov (1****st**** Person)**

I carefully put Dani's DNA into the thin test tube she was holding. I watched it dissolve into the mixture and carefully I put a lid over the top and shook it. Danny's was still screaming and now more than half of the wavy thing was out of his body. I grimaced and shook faster.

I heard a groan, and looked over her shoulder to find Vlad's eyes opening, but before he could do anything there was a smacking sound and he fell onto his face reveling Dani holding a chair and a smug look on her face.

Finally she said, "This is a really satisfying job."

I had to laugh, but stopped when I heard Danny scream more. I looked at the test tube and sighed with relief as I watched it turn from a purple blue to ectoplasmic green. I took off the top and carefully poured the mixture into Danny's scare. I watched it turn from glowing blue to green.

I tried to ignore his intensifying screams as the wavy form began to retreat back into his body. Finally he went silent, almost too silent and I held my breath as I put a hand to his chest no heartbeat.

Frantically I searched for a heartbeat that didn't exists, finally I put my hands in my face and cried. "My fault, this is all my fault." I screamed. "If I hadn't been lost in a sea of hate none of this would have happened. Why didn't I see this sooner?"

Dani saw me crying and paled walking over to Danny and placing a hand over his heart, "No." She gasped, "Please no."

I watched her with sad eyes and she began to cry searching for the heartbeat that I couldn't find. I watched helplessly I couldn't do anything I couldn't bring him back.

**I wanted to stop here, but I couldn't torture you guys**

I continued to cry and I wished that I could just start over again, if only I could have a second chance, then maybe then maybe.

I watch Danny fade right before my eyes, his Phantom form floated out of his body and I knew that it was over what was I going to do. I had to make this right.

"Time out," I heard a deep voice say and then the next thing I knew I had a weird CW medallion over my neck and I was staring at a blue skinned ghost who switched constantly from child, to adult, to oldie **(Sorry didn't know what else to say) **

"Who are you?" I asked. I was on guard, for two reasons. One he was a ghost, two everyone else was frozen in time.

"Child I am Clockwork, the ghost of time," He pointed to Danny. "I am allowing you to make a choice because it was not his time to die."

I looked at Danny, "I'll do anything." I looked him straight in the eye and put as much courage as I could into the statement.

The Clockwork guy smiled and said, "I knew you would, then of course I know everything."

With that he disappeared with a flash of blue and I fell into darkness. Next thing I knew I heard

Danny, as Phantom saying, "I thought you kept promises Val and I know that Danny made you promise not to hurt Dani. Do you know how much he means to her?"

"Danny!" I screamed, running over to him and hugging him. "You're alive, you're alive. He did it, he gave you and me another chance." I stepped back and laughed at Danny's face. It was priceless.

"Um sorry Hunter I don't know what you're talking about," Danny said trying to make his voice lower.

"Yes you do Phantom. You're Danny Fenton, I know that you're a halfa, and that Dani is your clone, Danny I can't believe you're alive or at least half alive," I smiled stupidly and untied him.

He still looked completely confused, "How, when, where?" He stammered.

"Um okay in order, how I accidently killed you in an alternate timeline and saw you change. When in the alternate timeline, where right here, but you didn't die here. You died in bed, screaming in pain," I watch Danny cringed as I spoke.

"Val, are you telling the truth?" He asked.

I nodded tears coming to my eyes, "Yes, Danny and I'm so sorry. I didn't know and, and. . ."

He stopped me by raising his hand, "It's okay Val, but now tell me what happened."

I told him everything, tears coming to my eyes. Well actually I told him everything, but kept out Dani's gift.

When I was done his eyes were wide with terror and shock, but soon were replaced by sarrow. As he said, "I was dead again, I think this is the second time I've been completely dead. It's the third if you count the portal." He sighed shaking his head, then turning to me said, "Thanks Val." He turned to fly away, but I stopped him.

"You're okay with you know what I did," I couldn't believe it he wasn't even really made.

"No, I'm okay with it, but trust me never tell anyone else unless you want Sam or Dani or whoever out to get you," I laughed at his comment.

"Okay I won't tell them," He was about to fly away when I stopped him again and said, "And Danny thank you plus pass this on to Tucker tell him Valerie is willing to replace is tech stuff."

Danny smiled knowingly and flew out the window. I smiled and making my hover board appear I turned towards the art store, I had stuff to buy for Dani.

**ANNOUNCEMENTS**

**This is the end, as I always do I will have two bonus chapters (Maybe three)**

**One will be about Dani getting her art stuff and Dani giving it to Dani**

**The other will be about Tucker and Valerie**

**The third will be MORE aftermath (May not do)**

**Now I would like to list everyone who has reviewed and helped me reach my goal of 10 reviews. . .**

_**Turkehead987 (6)**_

_**Joy2theworlddannyphantom (1)**_

_**Phantomgirl96 (1)**_

_**RainingHearts4Ever (1)**_

**BIG THANKS TO TURKEHEAD987 WITH 6 REVIEWS**

**I will not have a new story for a while I need to finish The Hybrid Wars #1 first**


	10. Bonus Chapter A Gift for Dani

**Bonus Chapter: A Gift for Dani**

Valerie stood at Dani's door, she gulped cluching the other bag in her hand. She hadn't spoken to Dani since the accident with Danny.

_Come on Valerie, _She thought. _Dani doesn't hate you anymore. _But still Valerie shook as she knocked on Dani's door.

"Come in," Came the soft reply.

Valerie opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Valerie!" Came the excited yell. Soon Valerie was knocked to the ground by a huge hug. "Hi, Val. Um. . . What's in the bag?" Dani said noticing the bag for the first time.

Valerie smiled and said, "I saw the paintings and stuff and I went out and bought you some stuff as a surprise." Valerie also thought to herself, _also as a sorry for killing your cousin/clone in another timeline. _

Dani took the bag from Valerie and looked inside, almost at once her face lit up as she began to unload it. "Oh Valerie this is everything I needed. See look," Dani pushed Valerie to her desk where the rough sketch of the drawing of Danny and Dani looking out over Amity Park was. Valerie still liked it.

"See," Dani said. "I'm going to finish it by painting it or whatever onto this canvas that _you _gave me and then I can give it to Danny." Dani's face again lit up, like a child's at Christmas.

Valerie smiled and said, "In that case I'll leave you to work good luck." Valerie's excitant almost matched Dani's. She couldn't wait for Danny's birthday.

* * *

**Danny's Birthday, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dani, and his family are all hiding. (In Danny's House) Danny is off fighting Skulker.**

Valerie shuttered as she heard Danny, scream. She wanted to help him so badly, but if the surprise party was going to work she couldn't.

She looked over at Dani whose face showed excitement, but her eyes were worried. Her eyes told Valerie that she wasn't the only one who wanted to help Danny.

Finally they heard Skulker's threats to return and have Danny's pelt, along with Danny's classic Eww at the statement. Then the unmistakable suck of the Fenton Thermos as Skulker was sucked into it.

They all heard Danny and saw, Danny phase through the roof of the Fenton's house and look around. His faint glowing outline was the only light in the room.

They saw confusion and worry cross his face, but those emotions were knocked away by alarm and surprise as an invisible figure knocked him out of the sky. Laughing happily as they both went down.

Valerie looked over to see that Dani wasn't by her anymore; Valerie shook her head that was Dani never wanting her cousin worry about her.

"Happy Birthday Danny," Dani screamed motioning for everyone else to come out. Everyone did shaking their heads and laughing.

Danny caught Valerie's eye, but Valerie quickly looked away. She had killed Danny, once and he knew it. Valerie watched Danny open Dani's present and she watched the smile light up onto his face, she watched him throw his arms around Dani in a tight hug.

Valerie smiled as she left, sure she was happy, but she didn't belong in there. She had killed him, she had hunted him, and she didn't even deserve the title _friend _anymore.

She sighed and transformed into her hunter suit and allowed her hover board to appear. She was about to take off, when a hand grabbed her. She looked over her shoulder to see Danny, in Phantom form, smiling.

"Where are you going Val," He asked her.

Valerie shrugged, "I don't know, but I don't belong with you guys. After all I did kill you." Valerie whispered the last part.

Danny's face got his usual cocky smile as he said, "Valerie do I look dead to you." Then he shook his head, "Never mind don't answer that. I mean do I look any deader then you know half dead."

Valerie shook her head, "But I. . ."

Danny cut her off, "Valerie you made a mistake, but you fixed it now come on inside for some cake."

Danny flew back inside and Valerie smiled, changing back and walking into Danny's house. Only smiling face's meant her smile, and for once Valerie felt welcomed as she laughed and joked with everyone else.

**Please Review, I really want to get more reviews. PLEASE!**


	11. Bonus Chapter 2 Telling A Story

**Bonus Chapter 2: Telling A Story**

**Also I'm So Sorry About the Bonus Chapter Before The Ending Thing, I Just Slipped Up. Or I deleted it when I was doing some editing and just added it back on either way sorry,**

Valerie walked through the school doors, it was a normal day. Sam was trying to save some wild animal or something. Tucker was on his PDA. Danny was getting shoved into a locker. Paulina was. .

_Wait what! No one shoves Danny into lockers on my watch!_ Valerie thought. "Dash!" She yelled.

Dash stopped and turned, one hand on Danny's collar and the other, on the locker door. He snarled, "What do you want outcast!"

"I want you to put him down! Dash!" Valerie yelled ready to fight.

"What should I?" Dash sneered. Preparing to put Danny into the locker.

"Because," Valerie continued. "I know Danny Phantom's cousin, and Danny also knows her _and _Danny Phantom!"

Valerie didn't see Danny trying to shake his head.

Dash laughed, "Right like this loser knows the hero of Amity Park!" With that he shoved Danny into the locker, closed the door, and turned to Valerie. "Now what are you going to do?" He asked triumphantly, but soon the triumphant face was replaced by pain.

As Valerie punched him in the stomach, "That's what you get loser and I'm not an outcast!"

Dash snarled and raised his fist, but Valerie was faster. She grabbed his upper arm and flipped him over her back. Sitting on him, she twisted his arm back and he whimpered. "Listen punk," She whispered in his ear. "You are going to leave Danny alone and if I ever catch you beating him up again I swear I will make things much, much more painful for you!"

Dash let out a whimpered and nodded. Valerie satisfied, let go. As soon as she was off him Dash went running like he had the whole army after him.

Valerie stared at the locker that Danny was in. She didn't have Sam's skills at being able to open these things, so quickly she looked around and seeing no one whispered to Danny through the locker. "Danny just phase out no one's here."

She didn't see the pair of green and violet eyes watching. One amazed the other glaring, but we'll get to that later.

Valerie watched Danny phase out of the locker and look around, that's when he saw the pair of eyes watching him.

"Valerie, you missed some people," He pointed and Valerie turned to see, Tucker and Sam.

She gulped they **(Being Danny and her) **hadn't told anyone, about the alternate timeline happening. She had been mostly worried about Sam, and she didn't want a true friendship to end. Even if she was hanging out with a techno geek, a Goth, and a _loser _**(At least a loser by Dash's standards, Valerie knew he was a hero)**

"Um hi guys," Danny said, waving and then rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam stared at him, "What are you doing Danny? You told her and didn't tell us you told her." Sam was yelling now.

"Sam, I'm sorry it's a long story that you don't want to hear." Danny said staring at his girlfriend.

Sam just switched her glare to Valerie, "What did you do?"

Valerie didn't know what made her do it, but she squeaked, "Killed him?" It came out like a question.

If there's such thing as beat red, Sam's face was that color and she scream, "You what!"

She stepped up fists clenched ready to punch Valerie.

_Déjà Vu._ Valerie thought, as she watched Danny catch Sam's arm and say, "Sam look I'm okay. I'll tell you everything I promise, plus now the Red Huntress can take care of some of the ghosts."

Valerie nodded and said, "Ya I could do that, but Danny they need the story now, then if they hate me I can get this over with."

Danny looked at Valerie and sighed, "Come on you guys, if Lancer asked why we were late I'll tell him there was a ghost and you were helping me."

Danny grabbed his two friends by the arms and transformed, then looked at Valerie, change and then I'll come back.

Valerie nodded and tapped her bracelet changing her into the Red Huntress. She felt pressure on her wrist to see Danny holding it, before she could say anything; Danny phased her out of the school.

Valerie looked around, "Where are Sam and Tucker?" She asked. Looking around.

Danny pointed and Valerie turned to see Sam and Tucker sitting on the school roof, looking down at Valerie and Danny. Sam looked like she wanted to kill Valerie. Tucker on the other hand lost interest and started playing with his PDA.

Valerie sighed, "Lets finish this." She made her hover board appear and flew up to school, Danny followed.

Sam looked at Valerie, and snarled, "Now tell me what you did, _Hunter." _Valerie cringed she sound so much like Dani, when she said Hunter.

Valerie sighed and said, "Well it all started when. . ."

**After School**

Valerie looked out the school doors she was the last one in the building, after telling Sam and Tucker about what had happened, she had been avoiding them all day.

Danny had tried to talk to her, but she ran away from him too. Finally Sam was the one who caught her by the arm; Valerie shuddered and turned to look at her.

Sam was there and she was _smiling. _Yes, Sam was smiling. Valerie's face must of shown her confusion because Sam laughed and said, "What you think just because you slipped up were all going to hate you."

Valerie unsure nodded and said, "I killed Danny."

Sam raised an eyebrow and said, "He looks pretty much alive to me. At least half alive."

Valerie chuckled and then Sam kept going, "Here's a secret Val. I half killed him, I got him half killed, and he doesn't blame me so he doesn't blame you."

Valerie smiled and thanked Sam, who nodded and said, "Come on we're going to the Nasty Burger and you're coming Dani, Danny, and Tucker are going to meet us there. Besides Dani needs the story."

Valerie nodded feeling much better, after all Sam had forgiven her so had Tucker and Danny. She was sure Dani would be fine with it too.

She was right.

**Aftermath Bonus Chapter Coming Soon . . .**


	12. Bonus Chapter 3 Get a CLUE TUCKER!

**Bonus Chapter 3: Get a CLUE TUCKER**

Valerie walked down the halls of Casper High, smiling as she noticed Tucker. He was wrapped up in his PDA, of course, and not even noticing her.

She sighed he really was cute; finally she swallowed her fear (and ego) and walked over to Tucker.

"Hey Tucker," She said waiting.

"Hey Val," He said not even looking up.

Valerie sighed, this was going to be harder then she thought. "So do you have a girlfriend yet?" She asked, begging for him to take the hint.

Sadly he didn't, "Nope." That was all.

Valerie's face turned a little red, with anger and hissed, "Get a hint Foley" It came out louder then she meant and a crowd gathered.

Tucker gulped and said, "A hint about what?"

"Never mind," Valerie grumbled. "It wouldn't have worked out anyway. You love your PDAs too much."

With that she started to leave, _"I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry." _She repeated over and over in her head.

"Val wait!" She turned to see Tucker. "Did you just, I mean, do you really want to be my girlfriend?" It came out a question. Valerie watched him close his eyes waiting for rejection.

Valerie smiled and said, "Of course."

With that she left leaving Tucker saying, "I have a girlfriend? I have a girlfriend. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" It started out a whisper and ended as a yell.

Valerie smiled its nice when your Once Upon a Time ended with a Happily Ever After.

**Hey everyone this is it the last chapter sorry about all through out the story I typed Scare instead of Scar I'll fix that sometime or another!**

**Please review all SMILEYS are accepted!**


End file.
